Lamento do vulcão
by Maresia
Summary: Por vezes os traumas provocados pela vida fazem-nos optar por caminhos sombrios, frios, corrompidos pela sede de vingança. No entanto Ikki de Fénix embrenhado em desespero, maldade e sofrimento nunca deixou de acreditar e de procurar a esperança e a luz no seu interior possuído por trevas. POV Ikki


Caminho descalço pela areia aquecida pelo sol escaldante. Os meus pés ardem terrivelmente como se a areia que piso estivesse em chamas. O meu corpo está coberto de feridas que desfiguram a minha alma há muito entregue ao demónio. Cinco anos foram suficientes para mudar a minha maneira de pensar, agir e de ver o mundo. Vamos, comecemos pelo início.

Eu, Ikki, era um órfão que habitava um orfanato no Japão. Eu digo, era um menino, porque dessa criança nenhum vestígio resta. Mas, continuemos! Certo dia fomos informados que seriamos enviados para determinados lugares por todo o globo terrestre para nos tornarmos cavaleiros ao serviço do santuário e da Deusa Atena. O meu irmão Shun, uma criança frágil e delicada, estava destinado a vir para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte, uma ilha situada no pacífico, um autêntico inferno na Terra. Eu sempre adorei o meu irmão, era a única pessoa que eu tinha no mundo, não deixei que o destino me roubasse o meu bem mais precioso. Então, sacrifiquei-me e vim em seu lugar.

Começou uma nova erupção vulcânica, a lava escorre em torrente queimando tudo à sua passagem, não existe nada nesta ilha que resista à força aterradora da Natureza cruel e implacável. O vulcão personifica os sentimentos de ódio, raiva e rancor por todos aqueles que contribuíram para que eu me tornasse no que eu sou hoje.

As sombras do passado assombram-me a mente. A vida foi muito injusta para comigo, porém eu também serei injusto com ela. Gostava de voltar a ser aquele menino humilde, solidário, amoroso, capaz de dar a minha vida pelos que me rodeiam como fiz com Shun. Todavia, apercebo-me que é tarde de mais para lamentações, a maldade e a ambição já penetraram bem fundo no meu coração.

Olho em volta, o cenário é desolador, deprimente, sufocante, mas eu sinto-me em casa. Quando cheguei a esta ilha vinha quase morto, contudo consegui facilmente enganar a morte. Durante cinco anos, sobrevivi um dia de cada vez sempre agarrado à esperança de que um dia eu me vingaria das pessoas que tinham destruído o meu futuro. Gostava que estivesses aqui Shun. Gostava de te ver tentar sobreviver a tudo o que eu tive que passar, violência física e psicológica, fome, perda, saudades.

Queria que a lava queimasse todos estes sentimentos que me enfraquecem, que me tornam vulnerável, que me igualam a todos os inúteis com quem compartilhei o meu distante e insignificante passado. Adorava tirar a tua imagem da minha mente irmão, quero atira-la na cratera vulcânica todas as lembranças que me ligam a ti. Desejo ardentemente destruir o sentimento de perda que faz o meu coração chorar lágrimas de fogo que consomem o meu interior. Esmeralda a única e bela flor que brotou nestas terras inférteis e infernais. Aquela que me deu a esperança de que a vida podia melhorar, e sim a vida vai melhorar seja a que custo for. Provavelmente se estivesses a meu lado morrerias de desgosto ao veres no que me tornei, e lamento por isso, minha amada. Tenta compreender foi por ti que eu tive que mudar.

As nuvens de fumo ofuscam-me os olhos adornados por maldade, ódio e sofrimento. Onde estás tu Shun? Onde estás tu minha querida Esmeralda? O meu grito ecoa na solidão do meu ser. Estico a minha ferida e sangrenta mão, tacteando algo que me faça voltar a acreditar que é possível mudar, desta vez para uma pessoa melhor, porém apenas rochas encontro. Tento cheirar o delicado perfume das duas flores que preenchem a minha mente, porém apenas o odor do fumo vem em meu auxílio. Tento andar, no entanto o chão foge-me debaixo dos pés, dou por mim a despenhar-me no profundo abismo de onde já não é permitido retornar.

O vulcão continua a sua linda erupção de forma impassível. A vida caminha decidida em direcção ao futuro. Eu acredito que poderei renascer das chamas que me devoram como uma nova pessoa, e voarei nas asas da Fénix sagrada em direcção ao horizonte banhado pela luz e pela esperança.


End file.
